Flame War
Summary The Flame war is a type of internet war on the internet that makes people rage and the users argue about their characters winning if a flame war happens in a VS thread than a discussion moderator or a admin needs to close the thread sometimes it can cause people to get rid of their pages. A example of a flame war would be one of them right here. Stages 'Stage 1: '''A very short type of flame war its so small compared to the other flame wars but after a few minutes the users will calm down and than it ends '''Stage 2: '''This stage of flame war makes people go insane about their characters using crazy arguments but it doesn't cause people to get rid of their pages '''Stage 3: '''This stage of flame war makes people type extremely super fast and can make users get rid of their pages while they are trying to end the thread it sometimes makes that a discussion moderator or an admin have to close the thread '''Stage 4: '('Stage 3 '+ Butthurt Mental Breakdowns, Bans, Removing Victories and Deleting Pages or Death Threats.) 'Stage 5: ' d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ d̛̕͠o͏̷̷͡ẁ̸͘͝n̨͟͏ẃ̢͝a̷̛͡͏̧r̴̷̨̕d̷͜͞ ̷̷͘̕͘̕ś̵̕͡p̸͟͠i͜͏r̀҉a̕͢l͡҉̸̨͜ =NOTE: These Stages are rare and don't happen or will never happen= 'Stage 6: '(Possible Global Block on FANDOM by just losing and harassing other users on other sites for losing) 'Stage 7: '(Possible Accident from mentally enraged) 'Stage 8: '(Suicide caused by Cyber Bullying/Distress, Harmfulstress by losing) List of characters that can cause flame wars Add your character here *Derpy Hooves (Easily Stage 5) *The Sans above all (Stage 3) *The Demon Himself (Stage 2) *HOSTLESS (Stage 1) *Yxz (Stage 1) *Satan (at least Stage 4, The Real World (Verse) vs The Destroyers were even more toxic than the Logan vs Mayron, Stage 5 if (Carlos Logic) was used.666) *The Final Pam (Stage 2) *Sheep Queen (at least Stage 3) *Twilight Sparkle (According to bronies) (Stage 3) *The Overkiller (Stage 3) *Yamcha (super ultimate edition) (stage 2) *Logan paul (Stage 1) Pre-Retcon (At least stage 4) *Mayron Legenrok (Easily stage 5) *Daniel (Wanked) (Stage 2) *The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All (Stage 4) the only Non-Godmode in this site to involve in a Flame-War, not only that, it is the very opposite of Godmodes, it claims to be the weakest and compelling against other Weakings. The reason is who's the weakest here, hell it was even Locked.) *Any User with a page that uses MLPLover2011 or Carlos (Logic) makes (Stage 4) *Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed and Lowballed) (Stage 2) Another non godmode in this site that could cause a flame war, it's the opposite of godmodes, it claims to be the weakest character compared to every weak character, reason why is the weakest of all JBW *MLPlover2011 (The Return) (Stage 5) *4Chan Shitler (Stage 5) *Yukari Yakumo (Stage 1, Stage 3 if inserts here >character< losing to Yukari) *Flan-chan (Composite) (Stage 2) *Snek (Stage 3, maybe 4) *Kow King (likely Stage 2) *Macky the Cat (Easily Stage 5, possibly Stage 6) Category:Terms Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki